


12 Days - 1 The Aunts

by abbykrieger



Series: 12 Days 2018 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbykrieger/pseuds/abbykrieger
Summary: One night in a thousand nights - a moment with Oscar and Henri





	12 Days - 1 The Aunts

Oscar leans his great body far back in the chair; the wood complains. Henri takes no notice of him, sketching, the page balanced before him on a board, fingers on the pencil coaling black. Henri’s odd little body seems relaxed, but the dark eyes are intent.

In the bed before them lie a young man and a whore, kissing. They’re here because Henri has paid for it, or has paid Odette, and has bought the boy off with a drink. Oscar had thought he’d learned to be bold at home in London, naming what he wanted while holding money in his hand, but for all his supposed depravity he has never asked for this. And Henri so bright about it to Odette, like a child begging macarons. Odette like a nursemaid indulging him.

“Always, your sketching.”  
“He’s going to - draw you? While we fuck? The little freak wants to draw you.”  
“He’s going to make me famous as a dancing girl. With my knees up like -” Odette makes a crude gesture and the boy laughs, the lewdness whets his appetite, that and the free alcohol erasing his objection. Next thing Henri and Oscar are following the couple up the stairs, Oscar going last, knowing with a large man’s wisdom when to keep least in sight. 

Now in the private room the boy has uncovered Odette’s breasts and jolted by his own lust moves immediately to fuck her. Oscar feels his attention absorbed, despite himself, by the spectacle of the boy's body in desire. Seeing their hips and feeling a helpless thrill in his own. But floating over this, cool wonder, a familiar and detached surprise: for all his famous flowers and velvet, all the childhood exaggeration, for all his insisting he would defy convention, he hardly thought he actually would. The nature of his attraction is known to everyone in this room, ignored not because it is not guessed at, but because it is so well known - to have such a thing be possible remains fabulous to him. Oscar realizes Toulouse Lautrec has broken off drawing and is looking at him studying his face. Directs him the flash of a generous smile.

“It is a pleasure, no?”

With a groan the boy heaves down onto the mattress, expended, inert. Odette pulls out from under him and settles on the pillows to the side. Henri flips the board, showing her the work he’s done. She studies it, scratching her thigh. The sound of snoring emerges from her paramour.

“I am prettier than that. But between you two dirty boys, for hands I'll take yours."

"My dear Odette."

"Yours don't touch and you pay more.”


End file.
